


Sell Your Soul

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Bastards Crew
Genre: First Meetings, Other, The first of a long line of bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Phantomness meets a strange Doctor and her security measure





	Sell Your Soul

Phantomness didn’t like the feeling she got standing outside the dilapidated brick building. But she needed the money, and being lab assistant to a reclusive doctor who wasn’t from New Midgard sounded like a fairly stable gig. Against her better judgement, she strode forward and knocked on the door. It was not locked, and swung open with a creak.  
“Hello?” She stuck her head in, “anyone?”  
The lab inside didn’t appear abandoned. On one workbench sat an array of test tubes, each with an odd colored liquid inside. On the other sat shining silver medical instruments next to what appeared to be a metallic model of a human heart, pumping a strange clear liquid through it with each beat. Phantomness was intrigued, and found herself moving towards walking to the heart before she could stop herself. It was even more impressive up close, where she could see the intricacy of of the metalworks. She reached out her hand to it when she heard a gruff “Hey!”  
Phantomness whipped around to find herself face to face with the barrel of a gun, and her eyes locked with the glaring man on the other end.   
“Who the hell are you?” he asked, locking a bullet into the chamber. She stiffened.   
“I'm here to see Doctor Carmilla,” Phantomness responded, attempting to sound unruffled, “I was told she knew I was coming.”  
“She didn't say anything to me,” the gunslinger countered, “and I'm kinda the security measure around here.”  
“And I see that you take your job very seriously, what with the unlocked and unlatched door. Excellent job.”   
“Why you little-!”   
The man's finger leapt up to the trigger. Phantomness stood as firm as she could.  
“That's enough Jonny!” a new voice cut through the air. She turned to see a woman rushing towards them from the stairwell off to the side. Her assailant, who she presumed to be ‘Jonny’, cursed under his breath and lowered his weapon. Phantomness let out the breath she’d been holding.  
“I take it you’re the kid that Nari recommended to me?” the newcomer asked.  
“Yes, that’s me,” Phantomness replied, “you’re Doctor Carmilla?”  
“I am.”  
“And I was told you needed a Lab Assistant?”  
“That I do.”  
“Well, I don’t know too much about science or medicine, but I’m a quick learner. And I’ll work for cheap.”  
“I think those two things make up for not knowing much. Even if you did you wouldn’t have a clue about the type of science I do anyway. And as for medicine,” the doctor gave her a smile that sent a chill down Phantomness’s spine, “let’s just say not much of that happens here. Do you have a name?”  
Call me Phantomness.”  
“No way in hell is that your real name,” Jonny muttered.  
“So what if it isn’t, asshat?” Phantomness snapped. She’d only been here a few minutes, and she’d already had just about enough of the gun-toting ‘security measure’. Carmilla sighed.  
“I see you’ve already met Jonny,” she said, “he’s something like a guard dog. And a test subject.”  
“He mentioned being the security measure.” Phantomness tried to ignore the addition of ‘test subject’ when she added, “and as far as me working for you?”  
“You’re hired.” Carmilla offered her hand, “Welcome aboard.”  
She still didn’t like the feeling in her stomach, but Phantomness swallowed her pride and shook the doctor’s hand. The Doctor smirked.  
“Good,” she responded, “if you’ll just follow me, we can draw up a contract and I’ll show you to your room.”  
“I get a room?” Phantomness questioned.  
“Yes, we can’t have you sleeping in the Midgardian Underground anymore, can we?”  
She shrugged.  
“I guess not.”  
As she and Carmilla passed, Phantomness caught sight of Jonny glowering.  
“I guess this means part of your ‘security detail’ is protecting me now, isn’t it?” She flashed him a shit-eating-grin. The man snorted and holstered his weapon.  
“Just because you work with us now doesn’t mean I won’t put a bullet in your head if I get tired of your horse shit.” He grumbled, “or maybe just because I feel like it.”  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
Jonny rolled his eyes.  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Phantomness shrugged and followed Carmilla up the stairs. She still didn’t like the uneasy feeling, but maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as it could be


End file.
